roxburyfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington Park Urban Renewal-Fact SHeet
WASHINGTON PARK URBAN RENEWAL AREA 1963-1975 Fact Sheet Summarized from Heath, Richard: An Act of Faith: Building the Washington Park Urban Renewal Area: 1960-1975, Boston: Low Income Housing Advocacy and Research, June 2005'.' Area 502 acres Institutions created New police and fire station Courthouse Two public libraries: Dudley Branch and Grove Hall Washington Park Shopping mall YMCA Boys and Girls Club Shelburne Center—gymnasium , pool and covered ice rink Outdoor basketball courts Roxbury Comprehensive Health Center The Trotter School Five Garden style housing developments –2000 apartments Cost $70.4 million 2,600 families relocated 150 acres of land (1/4 of the site) leveled Support Supported by Freedom House (Muriel and Otto Snowden) Citizens for Urban Renewal (CURE) founded May 1961 Housing Created Marksdale Gardens I '' 82 units of cluster housing—completed in 1964 Architect: Associated Architects and Engineers (Henry C. Boles) Cost : $2.5 million ''Marksdale Gardens II 94 cluster homes –completed in 1965 Cost: $1.107 million Originally developed by St. Marks Development Team HUD transferred ownership to a resident run co-op board in September 1984 Charlame and Warren Gardens also transferred to resident run co-ops at that time Charlame Homes I and II Developed by Charles St AME Church, formed Charlame Park Homes in 1963 Charlame I-'' Architect: Rudolph Beders and Phineas Alpers 92 units of housing Construction began in 1964 ''Charlame II Architect: Rudolph Beders and Phineas Alpers Forty units Construction began in 1965 Warren Gardens 200 units of housing Built between 1967-1969 Architect: Hugh Stubbins Associates St. Joseph’s Cooperative Housing Developed by St. Josephs Church Built 1965-1971 137 units of cooperative housing One of the oldest subsidized co-operatives in US Civic Center in Dudley Square Boston Police District B-3-1971,Kallman, McKinnell with Hoyle and Berry Municipal Court of Roxbury District-1971,Kallman and McKinnell; 1994, $10million dollar addition Dudley Library-1974, Kalman, McKinnell and Wood Boys and Girls Club-1968,The Architects Collaborative Construction on Warren St and MLK Blvd. Martin Luther King Towers-1969, Freeman Flansburg Only public housing in urban renewal area Roxbury Comprehensive Health Center-1975, PARD Team. Unity Bank:420 Warren Street-1967, Donald Stull Converted from the former Westminster Motors Showroom Greater Boston YMCA-1965, The Architects Collaborative Washington Park Mall— 1967,developed by Blairs Foodland Associated Architects and Engineers Anchor tenants -Zayres, Family Food land and Thom McCann Shoes Completed with 17 stores in 1967 Otto Snowden at opening” This mall represents the largest business investment in the area for years. Now everyone can see what urban renewal is all about.” Destroyed Congregation Beth Hamidrash Hagodal (Crispus Attucks Day Care is now on the site) Dudley Street Baptist Church Rivoli Theater Dudley Opera House St. Marks Church (razed and rebuilt) St.Marks Social Center for Negro Boys and Girls Hotel Warren 'Madison Park and SW Corridor ' Roxbury Community College—1988,Stull and Lee Islamic Cultural Center-2006, Steffan Bradley Boston Police Headquarters-Stull and Lee From: An Act of Faith: The Building of the Washington Park Urban Renewal Area-1960-1975 By Richard Heath, Low Income Housing Advocacy and Research, June 2005 Category:Washington Park Urban Renewal by Richard Heath